1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling structure, more particularly to a coupling structure for coupling first and second casing parts in order to form a casing, which does not require fastener screws for fastening the same and which can be easily detach into two parts if circumstance requires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several electronic devices are available around us in order to serve us, such as performing services we need in our daily life. An electronic device conventionally includes a main printed circuit board and a casing enclosing the printed circuit board therein. Several electronic components or elements are mounted on the printed circuit board for different functions. The casing encloses the printed circuit board to protect those electronic components or elements. The casing is further provided with other operating elements, such as a display or keyboard for input of data. The casing is further provided with a heat-dissipation system, waterproof effect or EMI (electromagnetic interference device).
The casing of a conventional electronic device usually includes a lower casing part and an upper casing part disposed above the lower casing part. Generally, a coupling structure or fastener screws are disposed between in order to fasten the lower and upper casing parts into a casing. The preceding means of fastening or assembling results in human labor waste and the other people can vividly observe the fastening positions from an exterior thereof such that the casing may be easily detached or unfastened in order to fetch the interior elements within the casing. In the event, coupling means is used to fasten the upper and lower casing parts to prevent the undesired persons to detach the casing, the latter may encounter the problem of uneasy detachment in future if we want to repair or replace the damage elements within the casing, thereby inconveniencing the user of the electronic device.